Magic 2
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Its the new magic... Deidara and his friends are wizard and he likes Temari and he will do anything to get herHarry Potter twist... Naruto snd most of his friends are Griffen but everyone else is snake
1. First year New Friends

This is the remake of magic because it was too short.. So here we go

Temari had on the hat and it said to the snake group (can't remember the name) She walk over to the table and took a seat. Then a girl tapped her on the shoulder and said hello my name is Ino and this my friend Sakura this is are first years too. My name is Temari and the two boys over there are my brothers Gaara an Kankuro. Then a boy with blonde hair and blues eyes and came with a group of people. He sad my name is Deidara , and these are my friends Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi. Its Hidan's Tobi's and my first years too, but its Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame's third but were still friends. Temari told them that Sasori was there cousin. Deidara ask Sasori was it true he told him yes. Deidara then said why did you not tell me you had suck a hot cousin coming here. I forgot too tell get over it. The headmaster told the students to sit with there year. Deidara sat next to Temari which made he brothers glare at him. He said that he was going to play Quidditch as Seeker and when the game, Hidan said I will be a beater. Sasori, Itachi, Kisame are Chasers. Gaara said I will be the keeper, and Kankuro said I will be a beater too. Tobi said I'll be a cheerleader, everyone looked at him and went back to talking Deidara was staring at me then looked away. Then I herd his deep voice in my ear while he said you will be my girl if I have to try four all seven years hmm… I don't know about that you not my type. Then what is your type. I got up with Ino and Sakura and went to the girls dorm leaving Deidara with a smile on his face saying " playing hard to get well to can play that game" then and the guy went to there dorm.

Please Review


	2. Some Information

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino were in Gryffindor. It was Neji, Lee, and Tenten's second year. In the boys dorm the guys were talking until the team leader Jiraiya came in with a smile and sat down and told them if there is anyone that they want to no about on another team they can ask now. Neji said tell us about Slytherin's first students and why is Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, and Sakura on it. Sakura and Ino are on it because the hat thinks they will become stronger, if he did not put them in that team he would have put them on Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari are a different story. They are in there because there are bad at heart and mind. What do you mean by that? Know that this would be hard to explain, all the people in Slytherin are not good most people in there go bad and go against the school in the end, only a few have not become traders. They are also there because of family there Dad, Granddad, great granddad, great-great granddad, Uncle, were in Slytherin and there granddad, and great-great granddad went bad and became traders. Last it's a blood thing there cousin is in there too. But they have twisted thoughts and ideas. But they are friends and nice to us and… Naruto its history you can't change them with them in Slytherin the minute the hat said the name of the group everyone knew that they would never change. O.K. Now how do you want to know about first? It does not matter. First up is Zanji, he is the first in his family to be in Slytherin, his parents were both in Gryffindor and hated Slytherin most of all, but there son says that Slytherin are for the strong only and that his parents were to weak to get in, but he is stronger cause he got it. He has dirty blonde hair with red ends that goes to his shoulder. He is from the rock village but his is low class. Next is Tobi, he is really Mandara Uchiha and is very crazy. Sasuke you should have been put into Slytherin because of blood but…never mind he is from the leaf. Next is Hidan, he is his the second of his family in Slytherin. Like I said he likes to kill an torture people and has a three bladed scythe with him oh I forget to tell you that Zanji has two giant scorpion claw swords. He also rapes girls a lot and has silver hair that goes to his shoulder. Last is Deidara, he has two cousins that pass last year from Slytherin. They were Mauro and Artex they were great at Quidditch, Mauro the oldest twin was the keeper he could stop any ball coming his way, and Artex was the seeker he always caught the golden snitch and won the game for them, they both have a trophies for that, fighting, and band winner. Deidara looks up to Artex and wants to be seeker, be the best fighter, and have the best band. He also likes to see people blow up and he has hands that have mouths on them so he can turn clay into bombs. He likes girls and has sunshine blonde hair that goes to his waist and bright light blue eyes. He is from the Rock village too but is the son of the leader of it and is very rich. His family both sides were in Slytherin. Word is he has a deep voice and has a thing for Temari but that something I herd. Who wants to be on the fighting team, Neji and Lee are already on it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba joined the team. Who is on Slytherin's team? Sasori, Itachi and I know that Deidara and Gaara will join but the last is unknown to me. They fight to get on the team because so many people there like to fight. Getting a band is the hardest thing because most people who can use instruments are on Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Quidditch try outs are n two days, after flying lesson now go to sleep tomorrow is the lesson.

In Slytherin dorm…

Good job your in Deidara, Gaara, and Zanji, they just finished fighting. Now the band will be Kisame drums, Sasori electric guitar, Gaara Second singer/electric guitar, Kankuro keyboard, and Deidara lead singer/electric sonic guitar. Get to sleep flying lessons are tomorrow. They went to there rooms, Pain, Zetsu, and Kazku were in the rooms and told them that this year they would win. Then introduces there selves and told them it was there fifth year, then they went to sleep.

In the morning

Temari, Ino and Sakura were putting on the cloak that had the Slytherin colors and symbol on, then Konan had blue like Kisame but darker came in an asked if they were ready to go yet they said yes and left .

In the boys dorm…

Deidara was fixing his hair, Gaara was putting on his shoes, and Tobi was putting on his mask. After a few minutes they were walking with the girls. They sat down at there table then the food came an they started to eat. Deidara put his arm around Temari's shoulder and kiss her neck while telling her, he likes it when it hard to get and stopped and went back to eating. Ten minutes Owls started to fly in the room and drop things. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji got Ryder 1000 a broom. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Zanji got Glider 1000 a broom. Hidan, and Tobi got Glider 2000. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Deidara got nimbus 5000 the fastest brooms there are. Sasori got a new nimbus 5000 and Itachi got a new Ryder 3000. Everyone liked what there parents sent them. They were told that first year students go to the field for flying practice. When they got outside a lady name Anko told them that flying is important to a witch or wizard especially if they want to play Quidditch. She asked if anyone knew how to fly already. Deidara, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Zanji raised there hands and she told them to demonstrate.

Please reveiw


End file.
